Kuroshitsuji: Valentines Day
by nwfan13
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Ciel is on a date with...Lizzy?
1. Chapter 1

This is my two chapter Valentine fic. It's in mostly Sebastian's view in the first chapter and Ciel's in the second chapter.

Pairing: SebxCiel fic plus minor elements indicating CielxLizzy umm…I suppose.

* * *

Valentines Feelings

14th February

7:00am

"Ciel! Ciel! Ciiiieeeelll!" The doors flew open revealing a blond energetic girl jumping onto the bed and throwing her arms around the Earl choking him. How is she so energetic so early in the morning? That girl never seems to be out of energy.

"Elizabeth!" Lizzy giggled as she released the irritated boy now fully awake from the encounter, one of his eyes covered by his hair. Well, at least he doesn't need to be woken up again.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel asked trying to sit up; he look behind her towards my direction where I stood by the doorway, I had kept a smile as the Earl glares at me.

"Ciieelll…Don't you remember what day is it?" Lizzy pouted. It was cute to see the boy so confused.

I could see him glancing in my direction for any signs or clues that might have helped but I pretend not to have noticed, it wouldn't be fitting of the Phantomhive if he did not even know what the date was. Sighing, as he realised he wasn't going to get any help, his gaze turned back to the girl in front of him once again before realisation dawned on him.

"February 14th….V-valentines day." He spoke in my usual tone of voice but I could tell that he would probably make a complaint to me about it later.

"Can we go to the new store that opened in town today? Pleeaasseeeee?" Lizzy pleaded.

"I suppose." The girl screamed in happiness.

"Elizabeth!" He spoke sternly trying to bring her back to earth. "Can you at least let me get ready first?" She blinks a couple of times before realising that Ciel was still wearing his white night shirt and that his hair was still a mess. I could see her face redden as she jumped.

"Ack! Sorry." She hopped off the bed and headed out of the room whilst I made my way in and closed the doors behind me walking towards the drawers to gather clothes for the young master. Before anything was taken out, I could hear the girl shouted through the door.

"Oh yeah! Ciieelll I brought you some clothes, I think it will look so cute on you!"

"Ugh…" Was the only reaction I heard from the boy as he closed his eyes and let himself fall backwards on to the bed, it was amusing to see the boy like this. Holding back a laughter, I continued with dressing him as usual.

* * *

7.30am

"I was right that look so cute on you!" Lizzy screamed as she flung herself onto Ciel into a hug.

"Young Master, Lady Elizabeth? Breakfast is readied in the other room waiting for the both of you." I interrupted, leading the two into to whether breakfast was held. The both of them talked, well, mostly Lizzy kept talking while Ciel just answered whenever necessary. I stood at the far end of the room watching the both of them as they eat.

A moment later, Meirin came in and bowed the two before heading over towards me, why do I think it wasn't going to be anything good?

"U-umm….S-Sebastian, sir, we have a slight problem outside…" She said flustered.

"What's wrong this time?" Just great, can they not do anything correctly?

"U-umm…W-well u-um while we were tidying up..eerr. We kind of b-broke the dish c-cabinet." I stared blankly at her, trying not to snap out at her, it's not befitting while we have guest around afterall. Closing my eyes, I tried to take in a deep breathe before the both of us excuse ourselves from the room.

* * *

9am

Once the both have finished, I went in to clear the plates while Lizzy continued with her conversation; something about her brother and mother. When the conversation came to an end Ciel spoke.

"Well, then shall we go?" Lizzy nodded.

Holding the door open, I motioned for the two to exit, stepping outside behind them. In front, a carriage was waiting; I opened the carriage door and gestured for them to board. Lizzy and Ciel carried on the conversation, I had noted that Ciel was being more respondent to the girl than normal as the journey went by but didn't say anything.

Once at the store, Lizzy and Ciel browsed around; it was quite a modern looking store, there were toys and decoration on the shelves.

"Awww, this is so pretty!" Lizzy held up a pink heart shaped crystal necklace in front of her. There was a gold intricate pattern around it making it look elegant and sweet.

"Do you like it? It makes a great Valentine gift." The shop keeper inferred as the girl tried it on.

"Do you like it? I will buy it for you." Ciel suggested making Lizzy blush.

"Bu-" Lizzy started to protest but Ciel interrupted her.

"I insist. It is Valentine's day after all. It is most appropriate to give a gift for my fiancé on this day." Ciel smiled. He didn't seem like his usual behaviour today.

The day continued as they carried on walking around town and stopped by a restaurant for dinner, Ciel had been more talkative towards Lizzy today. Just to please her perhaps? She was his fiancée afterall. But soon the day was over, we started to head back dropping off Lizzy on their way home. The young master was quiet as he sat on the other side gazing out of the window.

* * *

10:30pm

We reached the manor, as I followed behind Ciel up to his bedroom, where he stood as I opened the tap, letting the bathtub fill up while getting him undress. Whilst in the bath, the boy spoke.

"I think I will be going to bed now. It's been a tiring day." Ciel's voice was quieter than it would have been normally, I noticed but didn't say anything apart from my usual response.

"Yes, My Lord."

Lifting him out of the tub, I wrapped a towel around him drying him off before putting his usual night gown on. As he lay in bed, I picked up the candle and started heading out the door.

"Well then, goodnight, My Lord." Just as I reach the door, a voice was heard from behind.

"…ebas…tian." Turning, I noticed the boy glance towards me but then quickly looked away again.

"Is there something troubling you?" I asked keeping my usual composure. The boy mumbled but it wasn't quite audible apart from a few words like 'like' and 'Meirin'/

"I..beg your pardon?"

"D-do you like Meirin?"

There was a long pause as I tried to comprehend what he was trying to ask, a smirk slowly edging its way to my lips.

* * *

I don't particularly like writing in first person, because I feel like I'm writing the word 'I' a lot. And it's a little difficult. Well, for me at least. Since I don't particularly like reading in first person but it fit with what I was writing. So hopefully it wasn't as bad as I think it is.

It was difficult trying to end this chapter since I don't want to give too much away and then repeat everything in the next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ciel POV

Today was rather tiring, I had to spend the entire day with my so-called fiancée, though I love her, it wasn't the kind of love that she or probably any of my family would have wanted. Sitting in the carriage, we had just dropped Lizzy off home, it was getting late and I didn't want my aunt to have any more critism. It was just me and Sebastian once again today, it doesn't feel like I had talk to him in a while; Lizzy had been with me since…well since I woke up.

* * *

"Ciel! Ciel! Ciiiieeeelll!" Tiredly, I tried to sit up, trying to figure out what the noise was so early in the morning. The next thing I knew was a pair of arms wrapped around me tightening their hold around my neck.

"Elizabeth!" Luckily, I had realised this before I had pulled out the gun from under my pillow which I had kept with me just in case. The arms loosen and I was faced with the giggling girl in front of me. Ugh. What a way to wake up!

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying to sit up making sure to hide my eye which held the contract with my hair. What on earth was Sebastian thinking, letting her in here? I glared over at the butler who kept on his signature smile but my attention was caught once again.

"Ciieelll…Don't you remember what day is it?" Lizzy pouted. Day? What day was it? I looked towards Sebastian again, but that didn't seem to help as I sighed turning back to the girl who almost looked like she was going to cry. After a few minutes, realisation dawn on me.

"February 14th….V-valentines day." Damn it! I am going to need to have a word with that demon later! Lizzy didn't seem to notice the glaring as she was now back to her usual self.

"Can we go to the new store that opened in town today? Pleeaasseeeee?" Her hands were clasped together in front of her chest, her face just inches away from mine.

"I suppose." It was the least I could do, Lizzy screamed in happiness.

"Elizabeth!" I said sternly trying to bring her back to earth. "Can you at least let me get ready first?" She blinks a couple of times before realising that I was still in bed. "Ack! Sorry." She hopped off the bed, redness covered her cheeks as she headed out of the room. Meanwhile Sebastian made his way in closing the doors. Before I could say anything, Lizzy's voice was heard through the door.

"Oh yeah! Ciieelll I brought you some clothes, I think it will look so cute on you!"

"Ugh…" Closing my eyes I let myself fall backwards on to the bed. It was only the morning and he already got a headache.

Sebastian came back a moment later with the clothes Lizzy prepared, it had a red and black theme to it, I realised it was similar to Lizzy's outfit just now but I didn't pay too much attention to the details as I stared at my butler.

"Why did you not remind me?" I asked.

"Remind you of what, My Lord?" My tempter started to build.

"Abou-" Before I could say anything else I was cut off.

"There we go, we should go meet Lady Elizabeth. It's not good to keep guest waiting." He spoke, his usual smirk lingered on his lips.

"Tsk." I suppose I have to talk to him later.

* * *

Lizzy and I sat eating our breakfast, while Sebastian stood at the other side of the room. Not long after Meirin had come in, bowing before walking towards Sebastian. I noticed that the two of them were talking about something but they were too far for me to hear, especially when Lizzy was talking as well. All I noticed was that the maid was blushing, I didn't know why but that made me annoyed. The two of them were now heading out of the room. Where were they going? I tried to relieve the thoughts out my mind and concentrate on the conversation but it wasn't easy.

"Well then, shall we go?" We left the manor and headed into town, I had tried to respond to Lizzy's questions so to help me get rid of the thoughts but throughout the day, it kept ringing my head. It wasn't the first time that he's seen his butler with the maid and she was obviously interested in him. The more I thought, the more annoyed I had gotten. I hadn't even realised that we were there already.

Inside the store, the only thing I noticed was that it was red balloons and heart shaped decoration; not surprising considering what day it was.

"Awww, this is so pretty!" I turned to where Lizzy was, she was holding up one of the necklace near the counter.

"Do you like it? It makes a great Valentine gift." The shopkeeper commented as the girl tried it on.

"Do you like it? I will buy it for you."

"Bu-" Lizzy started to protest but I pressed on.

"I insist. It is Valentine's day after all. It is most appropriate to give a gift for my fiancé on this day." I said smiling, my eyes unconsciously flicked towards Sebastian, but he didn't seem to pay any attention. Tsk. What am I doing?

* * *

The day continued and I didn't get a chance to talk to Sebastian as Lizzy kept dragging me all around town. We ended up eating out since it was getting late. We would have probably got home but Lizzy kept on talking so we stayed in the restaurant for quite some time before heading back. Lizzy was practically sleeping in the carriage by the time we got to her house.

I sat by the window looking out into the road, I had been wanting to talk to Sebastian all day but now that we are finally alone, I don't really know what to talk about anymore. The images of Meirin and Sebastian kept appearing along the journey, what can I say? He is just one of my servants, I hardly have a say in his personal affairs but why is it that I feel so insecure? The manor came into view as we neared home; Sebastian held the door open as I walked in.

Throughout the entire ride home to when Sebastian had got the bath ready, he did not say anything. I tried to think of something to say.

"I think I will be going to bed now. It's been a tiring day." My voice was quiet even to me; I'm sure Sebastian must have noticed, but even if he did he did not ask and kept with his normal procedures.

I was in my night gown and in bed before I even realise.

"Well then, goodnight, My Lord." No. He was going to leave.

"…ebas…tian." He turned to look at me with the same crimson eyes that I was so used to.

"Is there something troubling you?" I took a deep breath and just let out what was on my mind… Well, here goes.

"d'youlikeMeirin?" I sad quickly.

"I..beg your pardon?" Ugh; so much for demon's excellent sense of hearing. I never did like to repeat myself especially now but he kept his gaze on me, waiting for my response.

"D-do you like Meirin?" I said slowly. From the bed, I could see a smirk slowly reached his lips.

"Is that what you were thinking all day?" He teased; normally I would have come up with a comeback but right now I didn't feel like it.

"Hm…" He thought for a moment, pondering.

"This may be dubious but were you perhaps…trying to make me jealous today?" What?

"What? I did no such thing!" The nerve of him! Thinking that he was so special that I would specifically do something indecent as that!

"Really? So you were actually enjoying Lady Elizabeth's company today?"

"N- What has that got to do with it? It is just my duty as the head of Phantomhive to…" My voice trailed off, earning a reveal smirk from the demon as I thought about today, I guess I did try to get his attention but it wasn't to make to jealous!...Was it?

Normal POV

Sebastian walked over to the now flustered boy.

"It's getting late and I'm sure you're tired by now." Before Ciel could say anything, Sebastian leant in and kissed the top of the boy's head, earning him a blush.

"Goodnight…My Lord." Still with a smile on his face, he turned to leave but was caught by a small hand pulling on the waistcoat.

"S-stay 'til I fall asleep." He turned to see the boy had the cover pulled over his head.

"As you wish, my Lord." Ciel knew he was going to get teased by the demon in the morning but right now he did not care as he drifted off to sleep.

"Happy Valentine…Ciel."

* * *

Sorry. It is a little rushed. Especially the ending there. ^^"

Trying to make Sebastian jealous and making Ciel do stuff to make him jealous without making them out of character is hard…. I don't think I written enough in the first chapter that would even consider making someone jealous. :S

But that's the end. =)

R&R And Happy Valentines. ^^


End file.
